Colorado Rockies all-time roster
The following is a list of players, both past and current, who appeared at least in one game for the Colorado Rockies franchise. A *Kurt Abbott *José Acevedo *Juan Acevedo *Jeremy Affeldt *Benny Agbayani *Scott Aldred *Luke Allen *Sandy Alomar, Jr. *Garvin Alston *Alfredo Amézaga *Matt Anderson *Eric Anthony *Rolando Arrojo *Miguel Asencio *Andy Ashby *Pedro Astacio *Garrett Atkins *Manuel Aybar B *Roger Bailey *Jeff Baker *Clint Barmes *Jeff Barry *Kimera Bartee *Jason Bates *Denny Bautista *Robbie Beckett *Stan Belinda *Todd Belitz *Mark Bellhorn *Ronnie Belliard *Rigo Beltrán *Freddie Benavides *Gary Bennett *Adam Bernero *Dante Bichette *Larry Bigbie *Willie Blair *Henry Blanco *Brian Bohanon *Daryl Boston *Kent Bottenfield *Darren Bragg *Jorge Brito *Mark Brownson *Cliff Brumbaugh *John Burke *Ellis Burks *Jeromy Burnitz *Brent Butler *Eric Byrnes C *John Cangelosi *Bubba Carpenter *Giovanni Carrara *Jamey Carroll *Marcos Carvajal *Pedro Castellano *Vinny Castilla *Frank Castillo *Shawn Chacon *Bobby Chouinard *Tim Christman *Jeff Cirillo *Jerald Clark *Royce Clayton *Edgard Clemente *J. D. Closser *Alan Cockrell *Greg Colbrunn *Alex Cole *Darnell Coles *Alvin Colina *Aaron Cook *Mark Corey *Manuel Corpas *David Cortés *Rich Croushore *Jacob Cruz *Nelson Cruz *Jack Cust *Jim Czajkowski D *Vic Darensbourg *Joe Davenport *Kane Davis *Zach Day *Steve Decker *Mike DeJean *Elmer Dessens *Craig Dingman *Jerry Dipoto *Scott Dohmann *Travis Driskill E *Angel Echevarría *Scott Elarton *Mario Encarnación *Mike Esposito *Bobby Estalella *Shawn Estes *Horacio Estrada F *Mike Farmer *Sal Fasano *Jeff Fassero *Nate Field *Randy Flores *Josh Fogg *Jeff Francis *Scott Fredrickson *Choo Freeman *Marvin Freeman *Jeff Frye *Brian Fuentes G *Andrés Galarraga *Ron Gant *Eddy Garabito *Derrick Gibson *Joe Girardi *Chris Gissell *Rene Gonzales *Lariel González *Luis A. González *Curtis Goodwin *Tom Goodwin *Joe Grahe *Mark Grant *Todd Greene H *John Habyan *Luther Hackman *Darryl Hamilton *Jeffrey Hammonds *Justin Hampson *Mike Hampton *Tim Harikkala *Mike Harkey *Greg Harris *Lenny Harris *Ryan Hawblitzel *Brad Hawpe *Charlie Hayes *Todd Helton *Butch Henry *José Hernández *Bryan Hickerson *Jason Hirsh *Dennis Hocking *Todd Hollandsworth *Matt Holliday *Darren Holmes *Craig House *Trenidad Hubbard *Brian Hunter *Bruce Hurst *Butch Huskey *Mark Hutton I *Chris Iannetta J *Mike James *Kevin Jarvis *Jason Jennings *Robin Jennings *José Jiménez *Ubaldo Jiménez *Charles Johnson *Howard Johnson *Bobby Jones *Chris Jones *Terry Jones *Todd Jones K *Gabe Kapler *Scott Karl *Mike Kelly *Joe Kennedy *Brooks Kieschnick *Darryl Kile *Byung-Hyun Kim *Sun-Woo Kim *Ray King *Mike Kingery *Mark Knudson *Marc Kroon L *Mike Lansing *Aaron Ledezma *David Lee *Curt Leskanic *Nelson Liriano *Mark Little *Aquilino López *Javier López *Sean Lowe M *Andy Machado *Jeff Manto *Kirt Manwaring *Eli Marrero *Tom Martin *Kazuo Matsui *Brent Mayne *Quinton McCracken *Jeff McCurry *Chuck McElroy *Walt McKeel *Brian McRae *Roberto Mejía *Adam Melhuse *Carlos Mendoza *Kent Mercker *José Mesa *Dan Miceli *Aaron Miles *Matt Miller *Nate Minchey *Dustan Mohr *Marcus Moore *David Moraga *Juan Morillo *Mike Muñoz *Dale Murphy *Mike Myers N *Denny Neagle *Blaine Neal *Chris Nichting *David Nied *Matt Nokes *Greg Norton *Vladimir Núñez O *Alex Ochoa *Miguel Ojeda *Omar Olivares *Darren Oliver *Tim Olson *José Ortiz *Jayhawk Owens *Pablo Ozuna P *Lance Painter *Jeff Parrett *Jay Payton *Kit Pellow *Elvis Peña *Neifi Pérez *Chris Petersen *Ben Petrick *J. R. Phillips *Jorge Piedra *Juan Pierre *Mike Porzio *Jay Powe *Harvey Pulliam Q *Omar Quintanilla R *Brian Raabe *Ramón Ramírez *Roberto Ramírez *Fred Rath *Jeff Reed *Steve Reed *Bryan Rekar *Desi Relaford *Michael Restovich *Dennys Reyes *Rene Reyes *Armando Reynoso *Chris Richard *Kevin Ritz *Joe Roa *Joe Roa *Jason Romano *Mandy Romero *Brian Rose *Bruce Ruffin S *Bret Saberhagen *A. J. Sager *Mike Saipe *Jeff Salazar *Jesús Sánchez *Mo Sanford *Víctor Santos *Tim Scott *Bobby Seay *Kevin Sefcik *Scott Servais *Scott Service *Chris Sexton *Danny Sheaffer *Ryan Shealy *Keith Shepherd *Terry Shumpert *Allan Simpson *Bryn Smith *Jason Smith *Seth Smith *Juan Sosa *Justin Speier *Ryan Speier *Ryan Spilborghs *Dennis Stark *Ian Stewart *Jim Stoops *Mark Strittmatter *Chris Stynes *Cory Sullivan *Mac Suzuki *Mark Sweeney *Bill Swift T *Jim Tatum *Julián Tavárez *Mark Thompson *Milt Thompson *John Thomson *Yorvit Torrealba *Andy Tracy *Chin-hui Tsao *Troy Tulowitzki U *Juan Uribe V *Ty Van Burkleo *Cory Vance *John Vander Wal *Greg Vaughn *Mike Venafro *Dave Veres *Ron Villone W *Dave Wainhouse *Larry Walker *Pete Walker *Todd Walker *Bruce Walton *John Wasdin *Pat Watkins *Gary Wayne *Eric Wedge *Walt Weiss *Turk Wendell *Derrick White *Gabe White *Rick White *Randy Williams *Preston Wilson *Jay Witasick *Tony Womack *Jamey Wright X Y *Masato Yoshii *Eric Young *Gerald Young *Jason Young Z *Gregg Zaun *Todd Zeile External links *BR batting statistics *BR pitching statistics *Major League Baseball * Category:Lists of Major League Baseball players Category:Major League Baseball all-time rosters